1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices having various display panel shapes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels emitting light corresponding to data signals and a scan driver outputting scan signals to write the data signals to the pixels. A transition time (e.g., a rising time and/or a falling time) difference of output signals (e.g., scan signals) with respect to respective scan lines occurs due to a load difference with respect to the respective scan lines (or pixel rows). Particularly, the load difference may be significant when the display panel has an opening pattern (or a notch) or a shape of the display panel is not square. Accordingly, a width of an active period of the scan signal varies according to scan lines (or pixel rows), and thus, data writing time with respect to the pixel rows varies. For example, since a panel load (e.g., line resistances) of a first area including the opening pattern is relatively small compared with the other area of the display panel, rising and falling times of the scan signal corresponding to the first area is relatively shorter than the other area and the data writing time is relatively short. As a result, luminance of the first area including the opening pattern is less than the other area such that luminance uniformity of the display panel is decreased.